Intervention: Marauder Style
by lazybum89
Summary: When Remus breaks a promise he made to his friends, James, Sirius and Peter must intervene. For his own good, of course. Rated M for language because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

**WARNING: There are swear words in this... but only twice and only because James is a little angry. You have been warned.**

A/N: I know I said I would be updating "Changing" and "Umbridge's Meddling Part 2" but this plot just wouldn't leave me alone! Anyways… those stories should be updated soon but I can't give any definite dates for sure. Just know that I am working on them and that they are NOT being abandoned.

PS: This is a Marauder friendship piece so it could be a possible tag to the Umbridge's Meddling series or even the Changing series or not. Whatever floats your boat! Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" screamed a voice slamming the door to their sixth year dormitory. The Gryffindors in the Common Room looked up at the noise until they recognized the voice, then they ignored it and went back to their own business, rolling their eyes at Potter's dramatics.

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked up from what they were all doing in their dormitory to look towards the door.

"What James?" said Remus looking calmly at the screaming teenager standing by the door.

"Are you fucking serious?" asked James angrily crossing his arms across his chest.

Remus and Sirius sputtered, standing up next to each other, while Peter knocked his books off his bed at their reaction as they all turned to look at James fully, all looking incredulous.

"What?" sputtered Remus and Sirius.

"I asked 'Are you fucking serious?'" asked James uncrossing his arms and staring at Remus hard, with a look of disappointment crossing his features.

"No!" said Remus and Sirius indignantly, crossing their arms in sync. Peter looked at James, who was now looking at Sirius weirdly, before he looked at Remus and Sirius as well. Peter got off his bed and edged his way closer to James, feeling that he was on to something, even if he didn't know what yet.

"Are you sure?" asked James and he moved his hand towards his bag, "I have proof."

"Proof?" choked out Remus and Sirius. James shot Sirius another weird look and Peter was still moving closer, a little faster now, to James until he was standing right next to him.

"Yes proof," said James and he put his hand in his bag and he pulled out his evidence.

Peter and Sirius let out a gasp and Sirius moved away from Remus, who was blushing, to stand next to James as well.

Remus cleared his throat and asked, "Where did you find that?"

"I've got my sources and that's not all I found either!" said James. "Here Wormtail…" He handed the _offending_ piece of evidence to Peter as Sirius had his arms crossed across his chest.

"What else did you find?" asked Remus, blushing even more at the possible evidence that James could have found and a little nervously.

"This!" said James and he pulled out another piece of evidence out of his bag.

Sirius and Peter let out another gasp. Another one! They just couldn't believe it! How could Remus do such a thing? Especially to them?

Remus blushed even deeper at that. _'Where in the name of Merlin did James find those? I just hope he didn't find that last one…'_

"Moony… you didn't, did you?" asked Peter, shell-shocked. Sirius had been rendered speechless.

"Here, Padfoot, hold this. I have one final piece of evidence," said James.

'_Oh no…'_ thought Remus as James shoved the second piece of _incriminating_ evidence into Sirius' arms and pulled out his last and final piece of evidence and showed it to everyone.

You could have heard a pin drop before there was a faint _thump_ and Peter fainted in shock.

Sirius, however, was indignant and he looked at a furiously blushing Remus and said, in a very scandalized voice, "_While I was asleep, Remus?"_

James, however, now looked very disappointed while Remus was blushing and looking down. James set down his bag by the door.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Remus, scuffing his shoe back and forth.

James and Sirius exchanged a look and sighed as Peter was still passed out on the floor. First they dropped the _offending_ evidence on the floor, which caused Remus to wince when he heard it hit the floor. Then they picked Peter up and put him on his bed. No need for him to get a crick in his neck or back from laying on the floor.

They then turned to Remus who was still scuffing his shoe back and forth on the floor, not looking up at them. They exchanged another look before they walked over to Remus, grabbed his arms and forced him to sit on James' bed between James and Sirius.

"I'm sorry," said Remus again, not looking up from his lap.

James sighed before he said, "We talked about this twenty times before, Remus."

"You promised you'd stop," added Sirius.

"You broke that promise," continued James.

"I know," said Remus, still looking at his lap.

"But why?" asked James and Sirius together.

"Because it's just so good!" said Remus, looking up from his lap.

"But we weren't cutting you off completely!" said Sirius, incredulously.

"We still let you have some," said James.

"One wasn't enough!" said Remus shaking his head emphatically.

"A whole box isn't healthy for you!" said Peter, sitting up on his bed, holding his head, which was across from James' bed.

"Exactly!" said James and Sirius.

"We weaned you down!" added James.

"Now we are going to have to do it all over again!" said Sirius.

Remus paled and he wasn't the only one to do so. The last time they had to wean Remus was painful for all involved.

"No…" said Remus, faintly.

"It's for your own good," said James, Sirius and Peter together.

"No," said Remus again, stronger, shaking his head.

James, Sirius and Peter gritted their teeth but they said together, "Yes, Remus. You need this!"

"Your chocolate addiction has gone on long enough!" said James passionately.

"No!" said Remus and he tried to lunge off the bed to reach the fallen evidence that was abandoned on the floor but James and Sirius were too quick for him and they grabbed his arms, and with some difficulty, held him in place.

"Quick Peter!" gasped out Sirius.

"Pick up the stuff!" added James.

Peter jumped off his bed quickly and picked up the three pieces of abandoned evidence.

"Enough of this," gasped Sirius after Remus elbowed him painfully in the stomach. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at Remus and said, "_Petrificus Totalus!"_

"Right," panted James, letting go of Remus' frozen arm. "I think we should start now, don't you?"

"Agreed," said Sirius and Peter while Remus looked like he wanted to say something to object. It was _his_ chocolate after all. They couldn't do this! The injustice of it all!

James and Sirius propped Remus up on James' bed so that he could see what they were about to do as Peter's hands were full of the evidence.

"This is for your own good," said Peter, looking at Remus sadly, shaking his head.

Remus, if he was able to, would have been glaring at everyone and stealing all that supposed evidence, his goods, back and enjoying it somewhere safe and away from interfering friends who wanted to take away his happiness and joy.

James, Sirius and Peter, who still had his hands full with the evidence, all now stood in front of Remus.

"Right," said Sirius. "Let's start with this one." He took the box, which was the first piece of evidence that was revealed to them, and opened it. "There are six Chocolate Frogs left so that means that's two each for me, James and Peter. You already had your share for today, didn't you?" Sirius removed the charm just around Remus' neck muscles so he could nod, which was really complicated, and Remus did nod, though he wished he could speak so he could give Sirius a piece of his mind and tell him exactly where he could stick that piece of chocolate... preferably in Remus' mouth.

"Right so we don't have to feel guilty eating them in front of you," said Peter.

"But we won't," said James with a look at Peter as Remus let out a strangled whimper.

"The next item," said Sirius giving James the box of Chocolate Frogs, Peter apparently couldn't be trusted with them anymore than Remus could be, who put them in his trunk and locked it with several spells until Remus left the dorm room, or so Remus thought, and taking the next piece of evidence from Peter. "Are you attached to this?" Remus nodded his head frantically. "Okay. James? Work your magic. I already know you aren't good with this kind of magic, Peter."

Peter nodded his head in agreement, every single one of them had all lost socks while trying to teach Peter this kind of magic, while James pointed his wand at the chocolate covered and scented blanket that Remus had and got to work. After five minutes of furious spell working, the blanket was clean and smelled like mint, without any hint of chocolate. Sirius laid the blanket on Remus' bed.

"The final piece," said Sirius as he took it from Peter and held it up. "Honeydukes Chocolate Catalogue. Peter? I think this one is for you. Try not to burn down the whole dorm, yeah?"

Peter nodded his head nervously after taking an audible gulp. Sirius set the catalogue down in the middle of floor right in front of Remus whose eyes got huge and he was shaking his head frantically for them not to, which the three of them ignored.

Peter took out his wand, Sirius and James left theirs in their hand in case they needed to put out a fire, pointed it at the catalogue, still ignoring Remus' frantic head shaking, and said, "_Incendio!"_ The catalogue went up in flames and three minutes later when all the parchment finished burning, the flames died and went out.

They all stood or sat there in silence for a moment before Sirius released Remus from the Full-Body Bind but Remus didn't move as he was in shock. All his hard work… gone! How could they? But wait… James still had his Chocolate Frogs…

But at that moment James went back to his trunk, took out the Chocolate Frogs, gave two to Sirius and Peter and kept two for himself. They all put them in their pockets for later, even Peter though he looked like he really wanted to eat his now.

Remus slumped down in defeat.

"This is for your own good, Moony," reiterated Sirius, James and Peter.

Remus let out a choked out sob. His chocolate… his plans… his happiness… all gone… He let out another choked sob.

James, Sirius and Peter exchanged a glance. Remus was their friend and he needed them right now. They sat down around him and, despite being guys, they gave him a hug. Remus tried to fight them but it was three against one and he ended up sagging against the three of them, despite his status as a werewolf he couldn't beat the three of them especially not in this state.

James, Sirius and Peter all starting telling him that it would be okay and that they would get him through it. Remus nodded his head against James' shoulder where it had landed in the awkward group hug they were now involved in.

After Remus calmed downed, James said, "We'll get you through this, Moony."

"Together," said Sirius and Peter, nodding their agreement.

"I know," said Remus, sounding stuffy.

"I just have one question?" asked Peter to Remus after a moment of silence. They were all still in the group hug.

"Why were you and Sirius both in denial when James came in here?" asked Peter, looking confused.

Sirius and Remus both blanched and they broke the group hug. James thought about what he said when he first came in and he started to laugh hysterically while Sirius and Remus both blushed and Peter looked at them all, now more confused than ever, which caused even Sirius and Remus to laugh at the confused look on his face.


End file.
